


Revolution Lover (We'll Be Alright)

by Sal_TheSaltyPirate



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Songfic, They are okay, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, another cottage fic, i dont know how to portray characters i dont own, i wrote this after listening to revolution lover on loop for five hours, its mostly memories, jonmartin rights i guess, no beta we die like men, no cows in this one, there is a bit of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sal_TheSaltyPirate/pseuds/Sal_TheSaltyPirate
Summary: Martin likes to dance, and Jon really likes Martin.It's just a matter of doing something about it.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	Revolution Lover (We'll Be Alright)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maple_Maypole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maple_Maypole/gifts).



> This was inspired by awesome art ( https://bigfreakinfrog.tumblr.com/post/612975163353530368/quick-jonmartin-sketch-cause-im-bored-and-gay ), being awake until four in the morning and remembering that left at london has an amazing song

* * *

_ You know, I feel like the world got smaller _

_ I recall all of the days I've cried _

* * *

Martin, apparently, likes to dance.

It’s not something he usually does, Jon knows that much. He has seen (Has he? He has the memories) Martin as a kid, going around his humble home, morning sun filtering from the windows, and tapping his feet to the music coming from the radio; watching his mum sway her pretty dress from side to side, listening to his father mutter the words under his breath.

He hasn’t had the time to dance ever since his father left them. His mother never wanted to dance along with him again, and he stopped asking the one time he tried to reach for her hand to pull her in and- s _wat_. He hadn’t bruised, yet he kept touching his cheek for that whole week.

After that, it blurs from the information Martin has told him either in whispers underneath the covers, the information he forced once out of him, and the one the Eye keeps giving him even when he doesn’t want it.

Martin tries his best to help his mum; Martin fails to be loved and Martin joins the Institute. It sounds like a bad joke, knowing what they know now, yet the most human part of Jon (that is, of course, the selfish one) wants to grab Martin in every universe, known or unknown to mankind, and have him with himself through bad and worse.

Lately, it seems like they can’t get anything nice. And Martin dancing again seems like something way better than what they are used to receive.

* * *

_ But you know, I think if we stick together _

_ maybe we'll become each other's guide _

* * *

It’s mostly what brings him to his wondering, early in the morning under the heavy quilt on the little bed, because he can hear the music that is passing through the walls and he can’t close his other eyes, even when he wants to stop prying, but Martin is just… _there_. His curls bounce slightly when his head is bopping, and his mouth caresses the words instead of letting them out (No, Martin doesn’t like singing, though Jon doesn’t know where that shame comes from).

Martin told him once that his mother hated him for looking like his father, but Jon can only see him in the steps light as breeze he gives when he feels this free.

* * *

_ I know we'll make it out of this one alive _

* * *

It takes him a moment –and another song– until he decides to actually drink the sight of Martin himself, without giving this moment to any god or entity outside of his control, and step into the living room.

He should feel self-conscious, his mind registers, telling himself that stepping out of the bedroom like this, only wearing dotted briefs and a shirt that it’s way too big for him (Martin’s, with the scent of chamomile and their laundry soap), is something that past Jon would have never done.

But past Jon is long gone, and they are living in an ex-cop’s cottage in Scotland, navigating a relationship they can’t even name and struggling through changes that break the conception of humanity; so present Jon enters the living room anyway.

* * *

_ You know, I know that your hope's been missing _

_ I know we both could’ve almost died _

* * *

Martin stumbles to a stop when he sees him and he looks troubled for a second. He’s completely dressed, definitely coming… _home_ after his daily walk outside, and by the look on his face, it's obvious he was not expecting Jon to wake up just yet. Jon does not know what his plan supposedly was, a second ago, when he thought this was a good idea, but he is not sure of what he should do.

So, logically, he speaks:

“That’s a nice song”

Jon doesn't know the song, but Martin hums his acknowledgment, his cheeks are taking a bit of colour as he grows more unsure and, in the tender line of breaking down the illusion of being okay, he offers Jon his hand.

Jon can  _ see  _ him. Every moment of sadness and pain living with his mother, every day of struggle and anger since his father left, every occasion of horror and every scar he has got since working in the Institute.

He sees the print of his mum’s hand on his cheek, sees the first time he broke down after many years of trying to be strong, sees him lie as smoothly as it feels when he now kisses Jon first thing in the morning. He sees everything.

* * *

_ But it's gonna change, I can feel it coming _

_ And when it's here, we'll be side-by-side _

* * *

And despite all of that, he takes Martin’s hand.

The hope that sparks his eyes up is enough to make him not regret this entire thing, even when the first steps are absolutely and irredeemably clumsy, and they haven’t even started to move around when Jon has already stepped on his toes twice. Yet, it is okay, or at least it seems that it is, because Martin starts smiling, and it’s so contagious that Jon is following without realizing.

“I don’t know how to dance”

“I couldn’t tell”

The banter comes easier, and Jon decompresses with a huff of laughter that turns into giggling he can’t control because, this situation? He couldn’t have imagined that this is how they were going to end: in the middle of nowhere, dancing (swaying) to a song he has never heard before, bumping into Martin with every movement, watching his freckles from up close that are teasing him with how much he wants to kiss every single one of them and, over all, knowing that this moment belongs to them and only them.

* * *

_ I know we'll make it out of this one alive _

* * *

Martin’s smile is a reflection of his mood and it mixes with a fondness so strong that, if tangible, he knows it’d look like warm colours swirling and surrounding and covering and protecting them. Jon is not prepared for Martin to pull him close, and he stumbles face first into Martin’s chest, tightening his grip around Martin’s hand so much it might be hurting him.

But it’s okay. They are okay. Martin kisses his forehead and they go for the wild and complicated step of not only swaying, but actually going for a full, slow spin around the small imaginary circle they have been dancing in. It doesn’t work much, since it seems Jon lost his coordination along his two ribs, but they are alright.

Martin mouths the words but doesn’t sing them, yet it remains a caress. His lips brush Jon’s temple and they let him feel that he means them anyway, voice or not, and maybe Jon likes this song more than he expected.

* * *

_ And we'll be alright _

_ Revolution lover _

* * *

His wondering leads him to the same conclusion from all points he can find; Martin likes to dance and, apparently, Jon will really end up liking it, too.

* * *

_ I’m yours. _

**Author's Note:**

> maple i want you to know that this was a struggle but ily and i hope you like it, messy and all, since you also like the song a lot, too.   
> writing fanfic is a mess, but i really like the fandom and I'm glad I managed, at the very least, to get something out


End file.
